1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an imaging apparatus for producing color image signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An imaging apparatus for producing color image signals having a high resolution, such as a high definition TV signal, using image sensors having general resolutions after modification of the image sensors is known. Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 5-78730 discloses an imaging apparatus comprising a color separation optical system for color-separating an input image into red, green, and blue images, red, green, and blue image sensors for receiving the red, green, and blue images and generating red, green, and blue image signals, wherein the green image is divided into two images which are received by two PAL system image sensors. The PAL system image sensors are arranged such that pixels of these sensors for green are masked and shifted in the vertical direction, so that resultant pixel positions of these image sensors are shifted by a half pitch of the pixel pitch of these image sensors. Therefore, a resultant resolution is twice the resolution of each PAL system image sensors.